The measured optical resolution of infrared radiometry images is generally known to be degraded as compared to theoretical values. The degradation can be caused by light scattering in the optical system. Typically, an imager uses an array of light sensing pixels called a focal plane array that is positioned at or near the focal plane of the optical system of the imager in order to image a subject. However, pixel cross-talk which results in unwanted coupling of energy between pixels can occur that has optical, thermal, and/or electrical origins, thus contributing to the degradation of the measured image.
Digital image processing uses algorithms to perform image processing on pixel values of digital images. One type of image processing algorithm performs spatial filtering where the algorithm is intended to identify pixels in a digital image at which the image brightness has gradients. In one technique, a spatial filter is applied to an image in order to enhance contrast at the edges of objects within the image, while still preserving the important structural properties of an image. However, application of edge enhancement algorithms alone to radiometry images would distort radiometric properties of the acquired thermal images without further information about the source of the image degradation.